Crissaegrim (Lords of Shadow)
The is the sword used by Alucard in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. He wields the blade as a playable character in the Revelations DLC. Background :Using the tip of the Vampire Killer, left by his father in Carmilla's heart, and the remains of two other swords, Alucard forged Crissaegrim. An extremely lethal weapon molded in the likeness of its owner, retaining all of the power of the originals in its alloy. From the Vampire Killer, it retains the ability to punish its peers, paralyzing them in a state of infinite agony. From Glaciem and Igneas, the elemental swords for the underworld, it inherits the icy ability to absorb life and the burning intensity of flames capable of melting any armor. When the cold hands of its bearer so require, the broadsword unleashes all of the energy of these weapons, enabling it to give new meaning in the act of severing limbs. History After defeating his father Dracula with the help of his son Simon Belmont, Alucard returned to his old tomb. There he found the broken off stake attachment of his father's old weapon, the Vampire Killer, broken off in the fight against Carmilla. Alucard escaped the castle as it crumbled to ruin and began plotting to create a weapon to match the rest of the stake. Alucard would later forge his powerful sword, the Crissaegrim, from the stake attachment and the remains of two other powerful swords: a cursed rapier called Glaciem that simultaneously freezes its enemies and heals the wielder, and the demonic flame blade Igneas, a sword that carves into armor and turns those cut with it into ashes. Five hundred years later, Alucard confronted his father armed with the Crissaegrim. Although the weapon wasn't powerful enough to kill Dracula, it was able to seal him away in a death like state. The sword was used to stab Dracula through the chest and seal him away following the failure of the assault on Bernhard Castle by the Brotherhood of Light and its Paladin, as part of a plot envisioned by Alucard and agreed upon by Dracula to defeat Zobek and Satan once and for all. Another five hundred years later, in modern times, Alucard reclaimed the weapon to reawaken his father and then used it to go to war with the castle's avatar to reclaim the Chaos Claws and Void Sword, and place them in reach of their master. After the death of Zobek's Lieutenant, Alucard appeared to forego his use of the weapon in favor of the Masamune to complete his disguise as the lieutenant, although he likely still has it. Powers and properties Since it was forged from three different and very powerful weapons, the Crissaegrim stands out as one of the most powerful weapons in the Lords of Shadow continuity. The stake of the Vampire Killer used in its forging allows Alucard to seal his father and presumably other beings of his caliber into deep sleeps that can last until the sword is removed, and leaves them without complete memory and their power fractured, although it's not powerful enough to truly strike down Dracula, as it was only made from a piece of the true Vampire Killer. The Glaciem fragments forged into the blade give icy properties to the blade and Alucard's own attacks, allowing him to not only temporarily freeze his enemies, but drain their life force much like his father's Void Power, although it sacrifices striking power for enhanced speed. The Igneas fragments used in the blade's forging embody it with powerful flames that enhance the sword's striking power, allowing it to shatter or overheat armor, while imbuing flames into Alucard's attack, although these bonuses are weighed down by the fact the blade becomes much heavier and slower. Alucard can summon and dispel the blade at will, storing it away so it won't impede his travels, and call it at a moment's notice when needed for battle. Item Data Gallery AlucardMoF-HD.jpg Alucard MoF Final.jpg MoF GameInformer Artowk.jpg T1 2.jpg Alucard02.png Lordsofshadow2 Crissaegrimjpg.jpg Crissaegrim.png Alu.PNG AlucardR(3).jpg Alucard-2.jpg AlucardR(10).jpg Alucard-1.jpg AlucardR(2).jpg AlucardR(5).jpg Alucard4.jpg Crissagrim Scabbard.jpg Crissegrim Impalement.jpg Igneas Blade Book of Dracul.png Glaciem Blade Book of Dracul.png Crissaegrim Book of Dracul.png Animations Trivia *It's unknown what Alucard did with the Crissaegrim after donning his disguise, as he's using a different sword, the Masamune, in modern times in his disguise as the Lieutenant. **It's possible that he still has the sword but isn't using it to avoid giving himself away to Zobek. *This incarnation of the Crissaegrim also looks incredibly similar to the Igneas Blade, one of the swords used to forge Crissaegrim. *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the Crissaegrim is the most powerful sword that Alucard can equip. While it does slightly less damage than the Alucard Sword, it swings extremely fast, allowing to get multiple hits on an enemy. Furthermore, it allows the player to move while attacking. *One of Alucard's moves with the Crissaegrim resembles his classic counterpart's pose from Symphony of the Night. It's also an incredibly powerful move in its own right, only being second to the ultimate Light and Shadow magics. *At maximum mastery, the attack effects of the Crissaegrim bear a resemblance to the effects of its classic counterpart and could be a reference. *The Crissaegrim appears to be based on the scimitar, a sword of Middle Eastern origin. **The scimitar is designed to be more effective at slashing attacks. A downside to the weapon is that stabbing attacks are less effective due to the upward curve of the blade. es:Crissaegrim (Lords of Shadow) Category:Alucard Equipment Category:Belmont Equipment Category:Swords Category:Lords of Shadow 2 DLC Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items